Vs. Rhydon
Vs. Rhydon is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/25/2014. Story Cobalt is on one knee, kneeling behind a figure in the shadows. Figure: So, you say he will come here? Cobalt: Yes, master. He will come to challenge you. And he may win. Figure: You think he can beat me? Cobalt: I’ve battled him three times. He’s had assistance in fighting all three times. But the boy has incredible potential. As we are fueled by power, he is fueled by love and compassion towards his Pokémon. I think he could be a great adversary. And an even better ally. End Scene The group is in Viridian City, after resting the night at the Pokémon Center. Ian leads the group towards the Viridian Gym. Elise: Are you already going to challenge the gym? I mean, it hasn’t been that long, and this is supposed to be the one of the toughest gyms in Kanto. Ian: Good. Always up for a challenge. The group approach the doors of the gym, which were guarded by two soldiers. Ian: (Yelling) I am here to challenge the Gym Leader! Soldiers: You may enter. The door opens, as the group walks into it. The doors close behind them. Ian walks up to the challenger spot, as he sees a figure in the shadows, on a level above. The figure is sitting down. Ian: Well, you going to show your face? Figure: If you deem worthy. Soldier: (As Referee) This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle, then winner the last one with Pokémon standing. The challenger may make substitutions. Begin! Figure: Golem. The figure opens a Pokéball, choosing Golem. Golem: Go. Ian: Go, Squirtle! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Squirtle. Squirtle: Squirtle! Elise: Squirtle looks super stoked! Conway: I’m sure its last few gym battles has boosted its ego. And having the type advantage again helps too. Ian: Water Gun, let’s go! Figure: Steamroller. Squirtle fires Water Gun, as Golem pulls into its shell, rolling towards Squirtle, pushing through Water Gun. It glows with a white outline, as it slams into Squirtle. Squirtle goes flying into the wall, defeated. Soldier: Squirtle is unable to battle! Golem wins! (Ian returns Squirtle.) Ian: Good try. Elise: That quickly?! Conway: You weren’t kidding about this gym being one of the toughest. Ian: Primeape! Go! Ian throws the Pokéball and chooses Primeape. Primeape: Primeape! Figure: Heavy Slam. Ian: Low Kick! Golem charges forward, glowing with a yellow aura. Primeape dodges, tripping it with Low Kick. Golem hits the ground, defeated. Soldier: Golem is unable to battle! Primeape wins! Elise: What? Conway: Heavy Slam is a move that does more damage the heavier the user. And Low Kick does more damage the more the opponent weighs. Golem is one of the heaviest Pokémon there is. The figure recalls Golem, as he pulls out a new Pokéball. Figure: Marowak. (He opens the Pokéball, choosing Marowak.) Marowak: Maro. Figure: Bone Club. Ian: Cross Chop! Marowak charges in, swinging its Bone Club. Primeape counters with Cross Chop, his hands glowing as they’re in a cross shape, the two stalemating. Ian: Low Kick! Primeape goes for Low Kick, as Marowak’s body releases a green force field, using Protect. Primeape bounces off the Protect, as Marowak’s body glows white, striking Primeape with Double Edge attack using its head, sending Primeape flying. Ian: Rock Head. Again. Figure: Earthquake. Marowak stomps the ground, releasing several shockwaves. Primeape tries to jump and dodge, but is too slow, caught in the full force of the attack. Primeape falls, defeated. Soldier: Primeape is unable to battle! Marowak is the winner! (Ian returns Primeape.) Ian: Well, looks like it’s just us. Sandslash: Slash. Sandslash runs onto the battle field. Ian: Remember our speed training. Crush Claw! Sandslash charges in, swinging Crush Claw. Marowak blocks with Bone Club, as Sandslash strikes Marowak with its other claw. Marowak is pushed back, as Sandslash charges in again. Figure: Protect. Marowak releases a force field, blocking Crush Claw, Sandslash pushed back. Marowak charges with Double Edge, as Sandslash rolls backwards, dodging. Sandslash then spins forward, a silver ring forming. Ian: Gyro Ball! Sandslash’s Gyro Ball collides with Marowak’s Double Edge, the two launching each other back. Sandslash recovers first, as it strikes Marowak with Crush Claw, defeating Marowak. Soldier: Marowak is unable to battle! Sandslash wins. (The figure returns Marowak.) Figure: Not bad. The figure stands, walking forward out of the shadows. Giovanni is smirking evilly, as if he has a plan. Giovanni: And with a Ground type, my specialty type. Let’s see how you handle, Rhydon! Giovanni opens a Pokéball, choosing Rhydon. It has a long horn, revealing it to be male. Rhydon roars, as Ian scans it. Pokédex: Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. The strength of its horn is powerful enough to drill through diamond. Giovanni: Megahorn! Rhydon’s horn glows green, as it charges at Sandslash. Sandslash dodges with Dig. Giovanni: You can’t hide in the ground. Earthquake. Then Hammer Arm. Rhydon stomps the ground with Earthquake, launching Sandslash out of the ground. Rhydon’s forearm glows white, as he strikes Sandslash with Hammer Arm, Sandslash pounded into the ground. Sandslash stands, injured. Giovanni: Stone Edge. Ian: Sandstorm! Sharp rocks materialize around Rhydon, as he launches them at Sandslash. Sandslash waves its claws, forming a sand wall, disappearing as it dodges the Stone Edge. Rhydon charges into the Sandstorm, looking for Sandslash. Giovanni: Rock and Ground types aren’t blinded by Sandstorm. Sand Veil will only help you so much. Hammer Arm! Rhydon uses Hammer Arm on the ground, as Sandslash was coming out with Dig. Sandslash is launched into the air, as it falls towards Rhydon, which uses Megahorn, horn glowing green. Ian: Gyro Ball! Sandslash spins, a silver ring surrounding it. The attacks collide, breaking as Sandslash is launched back. Sandslash uses Gyro Ball again, as it collides with Megahorn, the two Pokémon landing past each other. They both stand still for a moment, then both collapse. Soldier: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! It is a tie! Giovanni: Hm. A tie. (He returns Rhydon.) Ian: The rules state you choose whether to give me the Badge or not. Giovanni: It does. (A door opens, revealing stairs.) Come on up. We’ll discuss this, alone. Elise looks worried, as Ian returns Sandslash. He then heads for the stairs, as if completely at ease. End Scene Giovanni and Ian walk through a glamorous carpeted hallway, with pictures of gym leaders past. They arrive in Giovanni’s office, as Giovanni goes to his desk. A Persian was lying on the ground, which gets up, rubbing against Giovanni’s leg. He picks something up, holding the Earth Badge. Giovanni: This is what you desire? Ian: Yes. I need it to compete in the Pokémon League. Giovanni examines the Badge, then puts it back down on the desk. Giovanni: And why do you want to compete? For power? For title? For glory? Battling trainers of that caliber will not get you that. (He presses a button, a secret door opening.) Let me show you something. They go down the dark passageway, Ian seeing a Machamp, Kingler and Cloyster in a cage. Ian’s expression become stern and suspicious, hand reaching towards his belt. Giovanni: Feeling on edge, there? Good. It means your instincts are sharp. They arrive at the end of the hallway, a heavily armored Pokémon was behind a glass wall. The armor hides most of its body, with only its legs and tail exposed, which are a light purple color. The armor was attached to several cables. Giovanni: What do you think? (Ian is stunned, reaching for his Pokédex.) You won’t find it in any Pokédex. It is a Pokémon that we, Team Rocket, created, and we enhanced its power to the limit. It is, the world’s most powerful Pokémon. Ian: A human made Pokémon? Giovanni: Knowing only anger, its powers are beyond anything ever seen. (He turns to Ian.) You are a powerful trainer. Join us, Ian, and together, we can rule the world! Ian: You expect me to do something that causes a Pokémon pain? I saw what you did to those Pokémon at the Game Corner. And that Pokémon (Pointing to the armored Pokémon.) You’re using it as nothing more than a weapon. That’s not what Pokémon... Giovanni: Let me rephrase. Join me, or I can’t let you leave. Ian grabs a Pokéball, as Giovanni snaps his fingers. The armored Pokémon glows with a blue aura, as the Psychic attack hits Ian, causing him to cringe in pain. He screams, as his body twists backwards, him slammed into the ground. Ian is lifted off the ground, and thrown to the ceiling, hitting it and dropping to the ground. Ian drops the Pokéball, choosing Gastly. Gastly: Gas! Gastly is caught in the Psychic attack. It wails in pain, the armored Pokémon increasing the intensity. Ian: (Strained) Hex! Gastly’s eyes glow red, as the armored Pokémon glows red from it. It is hit by a energy wave, causing it to unleash a Psychic wave, the hallway enveloped. Ian and Gastly are blown down the hall, the secret door destroyed and desk knocked over. Ian groans as he starts to get up, returning Gastly. Ian: Thank you. I owe you. Ian starts limping off, as he spots the Earth Badge on the ground. He picks it up, and keeps going. Giovanni comes out of the hallway, Persian snarling. Giovanni: (Into walkie talkie) Take him. Ian limps down the hallway, as several soldiers appear, in Team Rocket gear. They choose their Pokémon, an assortment between Arbok, Weezing, Golbat, Raticate, Machoke, and Graveler. Ian stops to lean against a wall. Ian: Bulbasaur, Charmeleon! He chooses both Bulbasaur and Charmeleon, which stand in front of Ian, protecting him. Rocket: Ha! That all you got? You’ll have to do better than that! Ian: Smokescreen! Sleep Powder! Charmeleon opens its mouth, releasing a Smokescreen, the Rocket members coughing. Bulbasaur releases Sleep Powder into the Smokescreen, as the coughing Rocket members and their Pokémon start dropping like flies, asleep. Bulbasaur uses Vine Whip to support Ian, as they continue down the hall. They arrive in the battle room, going across the battlefield. The soldiers at the door choose their Golbat, which unleash a barrage of Air Slashes. Charmeleon shoots Fire Spin, and Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf, though they both are hit, Bulbasaur defeated. Ian returns Bulbasaur, as he falls to the ground, unable to stay standing. Carr appears, smirking. Carr: Aw. Poor boy. Ian: You! Carr: Name’s Carr. And you, shall not live to see another day. Cloyster. He chooses Cloyster, which stares them down. It fires an Ice Beam, freezing Ian’s legs, and starts cooling the room. Charmeleon fires Dragon Rage, which Cloyster counters with Hydro Pump, a powerful stream of water. It fires Spike Cannon, the spikes hitting Charmeleon hard. The other Rocket Grunts start arriving, Pokémon out. Charmeleon starts growling, as it looks at its injured trainer. Charmeleon roars to the air, as it glows, morphing. It evolves, as Charizard’s roar causes everyone to back away. Carr: What are you doing?! Stop it! Charizard breathes Flamethrower at Cloyster, it taking the full heat of the attack. Charizard then starts breathing Flamethrower all over the room, randomly attacking, an attack hitting the door, super heating it. Ian: Got it. Carr, huh? Too bad you’re too weak to defeat my newly evolved Pokémon. Carr: (Anger) I’ll show you! Hydro Pump! Ian: Charizard, dodge! Charizard pulls Ian away as the Hydro Pump sails by, hitting and super cooling the heated door. Ian: Go! Charizard picks Ian up, and takes off flying, very shaky. It rams the door, it shattering from being cooled. Charizard flies off, as Carr runs outside, seeing they were gone. Carr: Curses! The boss doesn’t want us revealing our connection. You got away easy today. Charizard lands outside the Pokémon Center, collapsing from exhaustion. Ian is down, as Nurse Joy appears outside. Joy: Oh my! What happened to you?! Ian smirks, holding up the Earth Badge. Ian: (Weakly) I got, the Earth Badge. And my Pokémon need treating. Ian then collapses afterwards, a Chansey coming out with a stretcher. Main Events *Ian defeats Giovanni, obtaining the Earth Badge. *Charmeleon evolves into Charizard. **Charizard learns Flamethrower. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Guard *Referee *Nurse Joy Villans *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Cobalt **Carr **Grunts Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Primeape (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's) *Bulbasaur (Ian's) *Charmeleon (Ian's, evolves) *Charizard (Ian's, newly evolved) *Golem (Giovanni's) *Marowak (Giovanni's) *Rhydon (Giovanni's) *Persian (Giovanni's) *Machamp *Kingler *Cloyster *Mewtwo (Unnamed) *Arbok (Grunt's) *Weezing (Grunt's) *Golbat (Grunt's) *Raticate (Grunt's) *Machoke (Grunt's) *Graveler (Grunt's) *Cloyster (Carr's) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) Trivia *Ian meets Giovanni, refusing to join Team Rocket. *Though unnamed, Mewtwo is the first legendary Pokémon to appear in the series. *Ian escapes Mewtwo's power, but is injured. (Dioga beta (talk) 14:04, August 25, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian